


Как (не)обычно?

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Urban Fantasy (as opposed to horror), college!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Стайлз работает в ночные смены в местной закусочной студгородка. Дерек новый постоянный клиент, странный и неразговорчивый, и ему нужно огромное количество еды посреди ночи. Стайлз полон решимости выяснить, что за этим кроется.





	Как (не)обычно?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The (un)Usual?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157738) by [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana). 



> 1: Автор впечатлился постом-размышлением с тумбы о том, что оборотням нужно много калорий, чтобы всю ночь носиться по лесу и трансформироваться в волка туда и обратно. И что после такой «тренировки» они грязными и голодными отправляются в ближайшие кафешки восполнять энергию. Тут автор и задумался, а что было бы, если бы Стайлз работал в одном из таких кафе… Ну и понеслось...
> 
> 2: Стайлз с магией на «ты», а еще он студент; семья Хейлов жива 
> 
> 3: Фик пока в процессе перевода
> 
> 4: Бета: Люченца
> 
> 5: Разрешение на перевод получено

То, что Стайлз нуждался в работе во время учебы в колледже, не значило, что он был ей рад. Конечно, ему сильно повезло урвать ночные смены в одной действительно хорошей, работающей всю ночь закусочной рядом с кампусом, в которой можно было и бесплатно поесть в перерыв, и сделать большую часть домашней работы во время затишья между посетителями. Но, если честно, немного раздражало, что приходилось иметь дело с покупателями. Излишне говорить, что Стайлз не был готов мириться с этим даже ради чаевых.

Колокольчик на двери звякнул. Вздохнув, Стайлз вынул текстовыделитель изо рта и поднял голову. 

– Садитесь, я буду через секунду, – выпалил он на автомате, прежде чем смог внимательнее приглядеться к посетителю. Этот чувак выглядел… сурово. Бледный, небритый, с покрасневшими от усталости глазами, которые сейчас сердито смотрели из-под весьма убийственных бровей. Господи. Стайлз отправился за кофейником, полагая, что этим потом сам себе сэкономит время, потому что если кофеин и не был в начале списка желаний у этого парня, то в любом случае вскоре переместится на первое место.

Конечно же, парень выбрал столик в дальнем углу, потому что зачем бы ему делать что-нибудь хорошее, например, садиться поближе к стойке раздачи заказов, или кухне, или, сами понимаете, куда угодно, но чтобы у Стайлза было немножечко меньше работы? И казалось маловероятным, что он будет разговорчив, так что дел у Стайлза могло прибавиться.

Подойдя к столу, он поставил кофейную кружку прямо перед парнем и начал ее наполнять. 

– Нужна минутка с меню, или уже хочешь сделать заказ?

– Почему бы тебе не сказать, раз ты, кажется, все знаешь? – возразил парень, вскинув бровь на поданный кофе.  
Стайлз отмахнулся. 

– Брось, никогда в жизни не видел человека, который сильнее бы нуждался в кофе. Сливки и сахар перед тобой. Что теперь ты хочешь?

Парень, казалось, готов был с ним поспорить, но именно в этот момент его живот громко заурчал, отчего челюсть заметно сжалась. Стайлз подавил смех. Парень резко открыл меню, быстро просмотрел и указал на самый большой комбо-завтрак, что у них был. 

– Это. Все из этого. И… – Он ткнул пальцем на другое комбо чуть ниже. – Это тоже.

– Ты серьезно?

Парень снова вскинул свои убийственные брови. 

– Ладно, ладно! Как приготовить яйца?

– Без разницы.

– Тогда омлет. Тост или бисквит?

– Что быстрее.

– Бекон или сосиска?

– И то и другое.

– Ла-а-адненько. Будешь пить что-нибудь, помимо кофе? 

– Апельсиновый сок. 

– Скоро принесу. 

И вот так это началось. Он принес невероятное количество еды парню, вернулся к своему прилавку и продолжил заниматься ничегонеделаньем, растерянно наблюдая, как один-единственный человек съедает все это за один присест. Еще Стайлз отметил, пока ходил туда и обратно доливать клиенту кофе, что под усталостью, угрюмостью и хорошо заметными грязными пятнами на джинсах скрывался весьма горячий парень. Слишком хорошо сложенный и небрежно модный, чтобы быть бродягой, но недостаточно стильный для мучимого похмельем клубного тусовщика, а еще слишком взрослый (скорее всего), чтобы быть студентом колледжа… Стайлз не мог разгадать этого парня, а его раздражало всё, что не удавалось разгадать.

Когда парень подошел расплатиться, Стайлз, к несчастью, даже не смог выяснить имя по его кредитке, чтобы потом попросить Дэнни применить свои навыки в гугл-поиске, а все потому, что парень заплатил наличными. И угрюмо пробормотал что-то, когда Стайлз поинтересовался (очень вежливо!), все ли в порядке.  
Теперь весь остаток ночи будет занят мыслями о нем.

Черт.

***

Он вернулся. И возвращался так часто, что Стайлз начал эксперимент по улучшению его регулярного заказа «всю еду в этом заведении, не важно какую, просто принеси». И тщательно изучив чужое ворчание и приподнимание бровей, а однажды получив в ответ, кажется, четверть от настоящей улыбки, Стайлз вычислил, что парень любил яичницу, обжаренную с двух сторон, предпочитал бисквит тостам и котлеты колбаскам. Еще он из всех пакетиков с джемом брал лишь клубничные, даже не прикасаясь к яблочным (с чем Стайлз был стопроцентно согласен, кто в здравом уме будет есть яблочное желе, это же гадость), и добавлял в кофе сливки с двумя ложками сахара.

Но Стайлз все еще не знал его имя. 

И это потихоньку начинало сводить его с ума. 

– Боец в подпольном клубе, – сказал он, наливая кофе в чашку парня впервые за эту ночь. 

– Что? – переспросил тот, и брови опустились в выражение номер семнадцать – легкое замешательство.

– Пытаюсь вычислить, кто ты, чувак. Как человек может есть так много и оставаться в форме. А также, по-видимому, все еще голодным. Так что вот моя догадка: ты боец в подпольном клубе. Да или нет?

Стайлз получил за это смехотворное заявление аж целую треть улыбки, пусть она и выглядела невольной.

– Нет.

– А жаль. Теория про бойца в клетке явно слишком хороша: ты никогда не выглядел особо избитым. Как обычно?

– Ага. 

– Будет сделано.

***

– Вышибала в несанкционированном рейв-клубе.

– Нет.

***

– Ночной сторож в секретной правительственной биоинженерной лаборатории.

– Нет.

***

– Круглосуточный аварийный водопроводчик.

– Нет. 

Черт, а ведь какие фантазии были связаны с этим предположением.

***

– Ультрамарафонец по дикой местности, – предположил Стайлз, когда парень в одну ночь принес на одежде еще больше грязи, чем обычно.

Долгое молчание. 

– Такое разве существует?

– Да! Я смотрел целый документальный фильм об этом! Выглядит безумно. – Он бросил быстрый критичный взгляд на парня. – Хотя для этого у тебя неподходящее телосложение.

Фраза Стайлза удостоилась вскинутой брови, и потому тот ретировался на кухню, пока не сказал еще чего лишнего.

***

– Туроператор по выживанию в дикой природе.

– Есть ли какая-то конкретная причина, по которой ты убежден, что я все свое время провожу в лесу?

– Не знаю, может, потому, что ты походишь на секси горца? – В защиту Стайлза стоило сказать, что у него был экзамен в тот день и спал он еще меньше обычного, поэтому фильтр его речи, дающий сбои и в лучшие времена, в данный момент отключился совсем. – И это бы объяснило грязь, бороду и весьма странный график твоего появления здесь, а еще отчаянную необходимость в горячей и жирной калорийной еде.

Парень уставился на него с выражением лица, все больше напоминающим растерянность, особенно когда до Стайлза дошло, что он только что сказал, поэтому разговор закончился побегом на кухню, и Стайлз заставил Кэндис – их посудомойку – доливать Дереку кофе всю оставшуюся ночь.

***

После этого парень не приходил целых две недели, оставив Стайлза печально гадать, действительно ли его неумение держать язык за зубами в конце концов отпугнуло постоянного клиента. Чтобы себя успокоить или, может быть, помучить (грань между этими понятиями была тонка), он достал один из своих блокнотов – просмотреть все заметки, которые успел сделать о Таинственном Парне. Потому что да, он вел записи.

Когда он сверил даты его прошлых посещений, то немного успокоился. По сути, ничего необычного не было. Конечно, парень никогда не пропадал на целых две недели, не появляясь вовсе, но его посещения все же были определенно реже в течение этого отрезка времени.

В это время… месяца.

Он отлистал в начало и снова к концу, чтобы проверить, не принимает ли он желаемое за действительное. Потом достал телефон, открыл таблицу лунных фаз на текущий год и сравнил. А после написал Скотту и почувствовал себя идиотом, хотя, в его оправдание, он был очень занят учебой и находился уже не в Бикон-Хиллз. Однако, кажется, пора было признать, что сверхъестественные существа на самом деле жили повсюду. Круто. Картина мира исправлена.

***

– Оборотень, – уверенно произнес Стайлз, наливая парню кофе несколько ночей спустя. В ночь полной луны.  
Парень захлопал глазами.

– Что?

– Оборотень. 

– Нет. Серьезно, ты уже впадаешь в крайности. Это все, что ты можешь придумать?

– Чувак, на этот раз я не угадываю, а лишь говорю, что в курсе. Скотт Маккол из стаи Бикон-Хиллз просил передать тебе привет, а еще, по-видимому, я должен предположить, что ты Хейл.

Парень продолжал сидеть, явно ошарашенный.

– Я Стайлз, кстати, – представился Стайлз, протягивая ему руку. – Извини, что не понял раньше. 

– Я, эм, Дерек, – ответил парень... нет, _Дерек_ , пожав руку. 

Стайлз расплылся в коварной улыбке.

– Приятно наконец познакомиться, Дерек. Думаю, это станет началом прекрасной дружбы. 

Но Дерек не выглядел убежденным.

Стайлз хихикал всю дорогу на кухню.


End file.
